Visionary
Visionary '' is an original song that first appeared in ''THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA: Funky Note. The M@STER VERSION was later released on ''THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO ALLSTARS+ GRE@TEST BEST! ''. Performed By M@STER VERSION *Hibiki Ganaha (CV: Manami Numakura) *Iori Minase (CV: Rie Kugimiya) *Ami and Mami Futami (CV: Asami Shimoda) *Yayoi Takatsuki (CV: Mayako Nigo) ML CD ver *Serika Hakozaki (CV: Momo Asakura) *Anna Mochizuki (CV: Shiina Natsukawa) Lyrics 765= Moshimo "PISA no shatou" ga massugu tatteta nara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "PISA no tou" de ii kkana? Moshimo "MUNKU no sakebi" wa ha ga itai kara nara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "MUNKU no mushiba" de ii kkana? Ami/Mami/YayoiKaechau yo ironna sekai Hibiki/IoriChotto souzou suru dake da yo Ami/Mami/YayoiHora fushigi na dekigoto ga takusan (Ikushiad AATSUSAMURODIIA...) Mahou no kotoba tonaemasho Chochochoi Choroi yo CHENJI ZA WAARUDO Katte ni RUURU tsukuchao (OO!) Kirai na yasai ga dete kichattara Shiran kao (taberarezu!) Hehehei heppoko hen kao shite Minna warattara yurushite (chou!) Sonna kao shicha maji yabai ttara Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Moshimo watashi no negai ga ikko kanau to shitara Nayamu hitsuyou nai ne Datte hyakko kanau tte iun damon Moshimo "kangaeru hito" ga tetsuya de kangaetetara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "kossori neteiru hito" ii kana? Chigau kana? Hibiki/IoriKaechau yo ironna sekai Ami/Mami/YayoiChotto souzou suru dake da yo Hibiki/ioriMada suteki na dekigoto ga takusan (Uokias AATSUSAMURODIIA!) Mahou no kotoba sakebimashou Chochochoi Choroi yo CHENJI ZA WAARUDO Katte ni RUURU tsukuchao (OO!) Okashi wa nisenen made OKKEE BANANA PASU! (fukumarezu!) Hohohoi honto no honki TENSHON Minna ga gyoee tte don hiki (EE!) Sonna ni tabecha maji yabai ttara Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Zenbu kanacchau daisuki! Nananai naisho no SHANSU NAITO Ima dake fukuro tsume houdai! (yattaa!) Omocha mo oyoufuku mo ari ttake GETTO shiroo! (OO!) Bububui buittobi muteki TAIMU Dare ni mo jama wa sasenai zo! (GAOO!) Yoyoyoi yo no naka omedetee na Kono sekai tteba Iori/Hibikiwatashi dake! Ami/Mami/YayoiYaada okinai! Okoraretaa... |-|ML= Moshimo "PISA no shatou" ga massugu tatteta nara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "PISA no tou" de ii kkana? Moshimo "MUNKU no sakebi" wa ha ga itai kara nara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "MUNKU no mushiba" de ii kkana? Kaechau yo ironna sekai Chotto souzou suru dake da yo Hora fushigi na dekigoto ga takusan (Ikushiad AATSUSAMURODIIA...) Mahou no kotoba tonaemasho Chochochoi Choroi yo CHENJI ZA WAARUDO Katte ni RUURU tsukuchao (OO!) Kirai na yasai ga dete kichattara Shiran kao (taberarezu!) Hehehei heppoko hen kao shite Minna warattara yurushite (chou!) Sonna kao shicha maji yabai ttara Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Moshimo watashi no negai ga ikko kanau to shitara Nayamu hitsuyou nai ne Datte hyakko kanau tte iun damon Moshimo "kangaeru hito" ga tetsuya de kangaetetara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "kossori neteiru hito" ii kana? Chigau kana? Kaechau yo ironna sekai Chotto souzou suru dake da yo Mada suteki na dekigoto ga takusan (Uokias AATSUSAMURODIIA!) Mahou no kotoba sakebimashou Chochochoi Choroi yo CHENJI ZA WAARUDO Katte ni RUURU tsukuchao (OO!) Okashi wa nisenen made OKKEE BANANA PASU! (fukumarezu!) Hohohoi honto no honki TENSHON Minna ga gyoee tte don hiki (EE!) Sonna ni tabecha maji yabai ttara Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Zenbu kanacchau daisuki! Nananai naisho no SHANSU NAITO Ima dake fukuro tsume houdai! (yattaa!) Omocha mo oyoufuku mo ari ttake GETTO shiroo! (OO!) Bububui buittobi muteki TAIMU Dare ni mo jama wa sasenai zo! (GAOO!) Yoyoyoi yo no naka omedetee na Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Yaada okinai! Okoraretaa... Category:IDOLM@STER Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Hibiki Ganaha Category:Songs featuring Iori Minase Category:Songs featuring Ami Futami Category:Songs featuring Mami Futami Category:Songs featuring Yayoi Takatsuki Category:Million Live! Category:Songs featuring Serika Hakozaki Category:Songs featuring Anna Mochizuki